Thank You's
by rosexknight
Summary: Original prompt by repeatinglitanies of Tumblr: He says thank you after sex. Belle thinks he's thanking her simply for casual sex. But Mr. Gold is actually thanking her for taking pity on him and allowing him to be with her if only for just a short time. I put a little Dark Castle spin on it ;) Rated M because of Dark Castle smut.


Thank You's

By: RosexKnight

_Original prompt by repeatinglitanies of Tumblr: He says thank you after sex. Belle thinks he's thanking her simply for casual sex. But Mr. Gold is actually thanking her for taking pity on him and allowing him to be with her if only for just a short time. I put a little Dark Castle spin on it ;)_

He says thank you after sex.

The Dark one says thank you after sex.

The thought continued on repeat, over and over, her mind trying to come to terms with it. It couldn't.

It had all happened so fast. One moment she was hiding an erotica she'd been particularly engrossed in from him as he scolded her for the dust gathering on bits of his collection. She was flustered, embarrassed, and he was so close, teasing her with those eyes and that sing-song voice and then something changed in him and the next moment they were kissing, and his hands were on her, and she didn't want him to stop. And oh thank the lord he didn't.

Books never prepared you for the sheer...emotion behind it. She'd read more erotica than a lady should admit. Love stories of knights and princesses and Vikings and ladies and true love and affairs. But none of them ever mentioned how her heart would flutter when his lips found hers. Or how his moan would vibrate her core as he tasted her. Or how the power of having the most powerful man in the realms tremble at her touch would be almost intoxicating.

"You need only say the world and I will stop." He was over her, completely naked after some patient coaxing, and she could taste herself on his lips from the kiss he gave her. "Do you understand, Belle?"

All she could manage was a nod, her body still shaking from her last climax. Who knew his tongue would be as nimble as his fingers?

Those fingers found her core, and she half-gasped-half-moaned at the new sensation. He made a whimpering noise, trying to remain composed as her nails raked along his back and he felt how hight she was. How her body responded to even the slightest touch. Hiif he wasn't careful he could lose it right then and there.

"I could use magic." He offered. "To dull the pain. Heighten your pleasure."

"No." Belle shook her head, her breath ragged. "No magic. I want to feel you properly, Rumpelstiltskin."

His free hand ran over her cheek as the other's fingers moved lazily inside her. "Belle..."

He looked as though he wanted to argue, but she pulled him in for another kiss and the words died in his throat. The spinner's nimble fingers left her, but wee soon replaced by something larger. He slid inside her, just the tip, and she moaned as her walls stretched around him. She watched him through half-lidded eyes. His gaze was so tender it made Belle want to cry. But he was also obviously fighting for control as he stopped, letting her get used to him.

"Belle..." He rasped, sounding almost like a sob as his body trembled, hands balling into fists in the sheets.

She reached up, running her fingers over his cheek. "Don't stop." She pleaded. "Please."

Rumpelstiltskin moved then, her walls stretching, hugging him tightly. The color red exploded behind her eyes as a sharp pain ran through her. A whimper escaped her, and he froze.

"Don't stop." She said, this time more firm. If he stopped now she was sure she'd slap him. He hurt but it also felt amazing.

She'd never felt so full before. It was as if he'd filled every fiber of her being. Even despite the pain she loved it. Loved the way he looked as he moved. Loved his feather-touches on her breasts. Loved the kisses along her neck. Loved the way his body trembled with hers as their fingers entertained and he found a rhythm. Loved how he whimpered and moaned her name and shuddered when she said his. It was beautiful and perfect and she couldn't help the pleas as they tumbled from her mouth.

She didn't want it to end. She didn't want him to stop and oh don't stop! "Right there! Oh! Don't stop Rumple. Please!"

"Belle..." He whimpered, his only answer as his thrusts became clumsy as he lost all train of thought. "Oh my Belle!"

He didn't stop until her walls clamped around him, and whatever little shred of composure he'd held onto slipped through his fingers as he lost it. He shuddered with her, squeezing her hand as he ride his climax with her, their moans intertwining as their bodies collapsed together in a heap on the bed.

And then he held her, curled his body around her to shield her from the rest of the world. Like a dragon protecting its hoard. But there was something about the way his arms wrapped around her that made her chest squeeze. So tight yet so gentle. Like he was afraid she'd disappear. Flee. He was always afraid she'd flee. But she didn't. Never would. Instead she'd cuddled closer to him, letting his heartbeat lull her to into a sated sleep.

She was only half aware of the kisses and whispers as she stirred awake. "Thank you." His breath was hot against the back of her neck, and she felt his body shudder, as if he was crying. "My perfect Belle. Thank you..."

He'd left before she woke again, but not before leaving a hot meal and bath for her. Now, after her tummy was full and her hair was washed she was lying in bed, trying to find the bits of it that smelled the most like him, playing the events of the previous night over and over again.

He said thank you after sex.

What exactly was he thanking her _for_?

Belle couldn't take it, and before she knew it, she was up, out the door, searching for him. She wasn't sure where to look, and was only half aware that she was moving in the first place. She finally found him at his wheel. Rumpelstiltskin looked startled as he looked at her. His face was bathed in the light of the rising sun and her breath caught in her throat.

"Belle?"

His voice was cautious. As if she was a fawn and he was trying not to scare her away. Was that what he expected her to do? Flee? Was that what he always expected her to do?

"You…You thanked me." She blurted, making his expression immediately shift from one of caution to surprise. "Why in all the realms did you say 'thank you' after something so wonderful?"

He paused, his hands fluttering about the wheel, unsure of what to do. She could see something behind his eyes. Fear? Did The Dark One fear her?

"I didn't know you were awake…" He said, obviously trying to make his tone light and teasing. He stood, moving to the fireplace, glancing at her before moving to the doors that led to the rest of his castle.

He was going to his tower. He was running away. "Don't…" She pleaded for a moment before her feet were carrying her after him, up the stairs, to a place she barely ever entered. "Rumpelstiltskin wait!"

He froze, and she saw his body go rigid even under all the leather he wore like an armor. It was hard for even her to believe that she'd seen under that. Seen that he didn't look monstrous.

"What is it, dearie? I'm very busy this morning."

"You were trying to forget." She choked out, "That's why you spin isn't it? To forget? Was I so terrible?"

"What?" He turned to her, confused "What are you talking about you foolish girl?"

"But you thanked me!" Belle cried, an anger bubbling up in her. "What did you thank me for if I was terrible?"

"Belle." The Dark One's tone was firm, stifling any more words that dared to appear on her lips. He lifted a hand, hesitating before running it along her cheek. He shook her head, not understanding what on earth she was thinking. "You were perfect."

"But—"

"You took pity on me. You let this old monster…You gave me your…" Everything Rumpelstiltskin was trying to say died on his lips because she was looking at him with her big blue doe eyes and they were so full of the emotion she'd had in them the night before when he was over her and he wasn't sure he could take the rejection that would follow. "Of course I thanked you."

Visibly, Belle relaxed, holding his hand to her cheek and moving to kiss her now. A tender gesture that made something in the spinner's chest grow warmer.

"You didn't have to thank me. It wasn't out of pity you stupid man." Her voice was soft against his odd skin, skin she remembered all-too-well feeling amazing against hers. She looked to him, and he looked as though she'd just stabbed him, his expression pained. "Rumple?"

"I don't understand you." The Dark One confessed.

"You think you're uglier than you are. That's why you cover the mirrors. You think yourself unlovable. That's why you shun me away. But that's because you've lost track of what's important." Belle reached out, ignoring how he flinched away from her to place a hand over his heart, feeling the fast beating of it under her palm.

Belle looked up at Rumpelstiltskin as his hands fluttered around her, unsure of where to go again and finally settling on her waist. Her free hand caressed his cheek, then pulled him to her for another kiss. He gave a small squeak of surprise, but made no move to leave her lips. After a few moments he was kissing her back, his arms circling her, pulling her closer so that she was flush against him. His lips were soft, tentative, afraid he'd break her if he made the wrong move.

"You actually want this old monster?" He breathed, resting his forehead to hers.

"I want _you_, Rumple."

Her clarification earned her another kiss. This one was different. Deeper. More passionate. His lips did not coax they conquered, and he made a noise in the back of his throat as he scooped her up in his arms and began carrying her back down the stairs, towards her room. She didn't know kisses could leave you breathless either. His tongue danced with hers, his teeth nipped and sucked and left her clinging to him, whimpering for more as they finally reached the bedroom and he closed the door behind them.

She wanted him. He wanted her.

That was all they needed.


End file.
